Love Lost Can be LoveFound
by ebscott99
Summary: Laurel has had a crush on Felicity for a long time, and just as it looks like she will lose her opportunity to be with her, a new one arises. WARNING g!p Laurel don't like don't read! Laurel X Felicity possibly Thea X Felicity X Laurel
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! just wanted to let you all know that this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy**

Laurels POVo

I was happy, I really was, it just didn't feel right. I mean I knew it was coming because he asked me what I thought of the ring, so I'm not surprised but when you see the woman of your dreams standing up in front of everyone at a press conference on how her boy friend (your ex by the way) is going to "save the city" again (eye roll) and all of the sudden he drops down on one knee and asks her to marry him, you can't help but cringe a little bit.

Plus neither of them know I have feelings for her, infact no one does. But all in all I'm happy for them. Other than that, the evening went on otherwise uneventful. When I finally returned home I was happy to find that Thea had not brought home one of her drunken sluts again, I don't think I would be able to handle all of the moaning again.

I layed down for bed at about 1:30 am and just as I was about to fall asleep I feel a powerful buzzing. So I roll over to pick up my phone and before I can even get a word out Oliver blurts "I need you at Starling General Hospital now Felicity is hurt" and as soon as I hear her name I'm on the floor getting dressed. As I'm putting on pants I slide into Thea's room to alert her to get up but she's moving almost as fast as I am. Apparently Diggle had already called her.

Not even 15 minutes had gone by when I crash through the doors to the surgery wing of the hospital begging to know where Felicity is. He explained that she had just come out of the operating room and that I could see her shortly. With that I give him a confused but grateful nod, and I turn around to find Oliver, but he's nowhere to be found. I try calling him but I have no luck and just as I give up and hang up Diggle and Thea crash through the door looking for me.

I have been pacing out here for 3 hours now just waiting and worrying. Diggle left about an hour ago to go find Oliver and now I'm alone here, with the exception of a sleeping Thea, left to think and worry all by myself until a young Asian woman walks through the doors. " Miss. Smoak is stable now she probably will not gain consciousness for a few more hours though, you are welcome to go in and see her now. Just a warning though she is very pale due to blood loss and she looks very ill, she will start to regain a more youthful and colored complexion over the next couple of days." She informs me I sigh in relief and thank her as I hurry down the hall.

I sit for hours next to her, holding her cold hand slowly running my thumb over the back of it, I lose track of time and get absorbed in my thoughts. The circles I am making on the back of her hand slowly start subconsciously to stop and when they finally do I hear a slight moan from the blond before her eyes barely peek open before she whispers "please don't stop" I look up with a small smile and continue.

"You're supposed to be asleep" I say looking at her hand

"Well how am I supposed to sleep when there is a beautiful girl holding my hand?" The blonde responds sarcastically. And although I know she's just teasing I makes my heart flutter and cheeks blust a bit.

"How do you feel?" I ask trying to push my feelings down.

"Well my top half feels like I'm on cloud nine do to these drugs but I really can't feel my legs."she responds

I start to pull away and say " I'm gonna go get get the Doctor she said to get her when you wake up."

She tightens her grip on my hand and slowly reaches for the little red button on the other side of the bed. " Don't you dare leave" she says as a faint beep is heard from the hallway, presumably from Felicity pressing the button. " My boyfriend, well fiancé, is gone and his sister is all curled up asleep, my other best friend is probably out trying to find my fiance, and my mother is probably still asleep."

With that confession my heart sunk, I've known that felicity really hadn't had a family here until the whole Arrow thing started but it never actually clicked on how few people she would actually be able to go to. My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor knocking at the door, she gave us a look before putting on that "I have good news and bad news but the bad news is worse" smile, that they use whenever doctors have to speak with patients about hard topics.

"Well i have good news and bad news." she stated while flipping through a clipboard of papers.

"The good news is that your surgery went well, great actually everything worked out and went smooth as possible. But... " and here is the bad news, there is bad news I think.

"The bad news is that where the third bullet exited it also nicked your spinal column, all thought we were able to ix the physical damage there is a 96% chance that you won't be able walk ever again" she says meekly.

"Wait, what? You said 96% so there is still a chance that she will be able to walk again…"I start to rant but before I can finish I am cut off by a slight squeeze on my hand.

"Laurel, please…" she says. Just seeing her so weak and fragile makes me calm down and relax a little.

"Yes there is still a chance, but we just want you and your family to be ready for the very real possibility that you will never fully recover" the doctor says " I will give you some time to talk to your girlfriend about this" and before I can correct her she is gone leaving me with a very visible blush.

"Girlfriend aye," a very groggy voice from behind us says "You better not be trying to steal my brothers girl." Thea says.

"Well you would think the same thing if you could've seen her for the last 4 hours" the blonde says finally getting her normal sense of humor back.

"Hey! I've just been nervous" I state trying to hide my true feelings. "And now that you both are awake i'm gonna go try to call Ollie and get some coffee" I say as I basically run out of the room.

The next two weeks were basically the same thing every day. I wake up, go get coffee and breakfast, while i'm gone I call Oliver hoping to hear from him but every day it would be the same thing, no response. Once I get back we basically do anything to keep from boredom. Every day my anger grows at both Darke and even more now Ollie, he is now literally the only person who hasn't come since she woke up. Thea, Diggle, and Felicity's mom are here 2 or 3 times a day, then there is dad who has been here almost every day either on or off work, Roy has been here 4 or 5 times same with Lyla. Hell even Roy showed up and he is supposed to be dead. But no Oliver he hasn't been home or to the arrow cave, that's why when she was signing out of the hospital and they asked where she would staying I said

"She will staying at my apartment for the time being." With that felicity did her best to turn towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed I plan on writing a lot more on this story and probably starting others. Once again thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of the story so far and let me know where you think I should take it from here i have pretty good idea but I want your opinions. Thanks!**

"She will staying at my apartment for the time being." With that felicity did her best to turn towards me.

"What?"The blonde questions. At this you gesture to the young man at the desk to give you a second.

"When did you decide I was staying with you. I mean not that it's a bad thing , but I don't have any clothes, and you don't have enough beds for three people and, and, i'm rambling because this..." she slowly tapered off. I put my hands on hers just to show that everything was ok, once she calmed down I sighed.

"Well I figured that since Ollie disappeared and my apartment has an elevator it would be easier for you. Plus you really shouldn't be alone, you could fall or get stuck, so this isn't really up for discussion. And F.Y.I Thea is at your apartment right now getting you clothes. I will not let Darke hurt you again, i know you think that because Oliver isn't here he will try to get you again but I guarantee you that no one will lay a finger on you, ok" I state, hoping for a positive response, because although she was whispering she knew some people were looking at them.

"Ok, but just so you know, someone already is laying a finger on me" she kind of giggled the last part out. I smile and chuckled along. With us both being at an agreement now we went back to the counter so she could finish her personal paperwork. Once she finishes her part she hands it to me so i can fill out all of my contact info and such. When I turn back around I see Felicity attempting what seems to be a doughnut in her wheelchair, and boy is she failing.

"If i'm gonna be in this thing for a while I might as well learn how to have fun with it." she informs me on our way out.

"Good luck with that" I say laughing a bit. as the doors open the cold February air hits us right in the face, I wince for a second before leaning down to pull her blanket up a bit more. She then leans back and says "Thanks Mom I would've froze to death if you didn't pull my blanket up those two inches" she starts uncontrollably laughing. I think to myself ' I really like this loopy, high Felicity'

"Come on" I say lifting her small body into the passenger seat of my car, I then fold up the wheelchair, tossed it into the trunk, and got into the car. When we were heading home I drove through the nearest McDonalds to get us something to eat that wasn't the nasty hospital food we have been eating the last few days.

When i finally stumble through the doors Felicity is babbling something about sleepovers and pillow fights. We settled in for the night and around 6pm Felicity was finally adjusting to her pain meds. It was about that time that Thea got home from work at the club she was just doing the day time stuff the last couple of weeks. but with her she brought 2 bag one had clothes laptops and other technological crap that Felicity said she needed, and in the other was an assortment of chinese food. I was so happy to see that Thea had brought food because that meant that Felicity might finally stop talking about whatever it was she was talking about now.

As they settled down for the night they mostly just watched sappy rom-coms until Felicity started to get tired and decided she wanted to go to bed. So I led her to my bedroom i helped her get her stuff out and was about to head out to give her some privacy but before I made it back to the TV I heard what sounded like a stifled sob. So I turn on my heals and quickly make my way to her on the bed looking for signs of injury or intruders, but there was nothing. I sit down next to her and before I can ask what is wrong I see her fiddling with something shiny and i realize its her ring, the engagement ring. I almost was able to speak before she did.

"He's not coming back… is he ?" she said quietly in between little sobs, and my heart broke. But at the same time I became infuriated but I had to hid that, I had to be her rock.

"Of course he is, why would you say that?" I say trying to sound as calm as possible.

" Because I represent all of his failures, I made him come back, and he wasn't able to protect me, he thinks i'll be better off without him… he'd be better off without me and my baggage anyway." with that I gently grab her chin and turn it towards me.

"If he really did think that then his loss, you deserve so much more than him. You deserve someone who will be at your side in heaven and hell, someone that would walk across fields of fire and death for you. Someone who will love you for and during anything…" and before I could finish my speech she leaned in and kissed me.

 **Oh no a cliffhanger! I think I will toy around with the Laurlicity relationship a little bit in the upcoming chapters. There will be Smut eventually I just wanna develop the relationship first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading this yesterday life got out of hand. Thanks hope you enjoy.**

It wasn't deep or romantic, it was quick, but when she leaned back I felt my heart drop because I realized what just happened. I got up and was really confused and I could tell she was too because she wasn't able to get any words out, her mouth was just moving, eventually she finally she got a word out.

"Sorry" she said timidly "I don't know what came over me, you've just been there for me for the last few weeks, you've made me feel wanted, no needed, even when the man i'm supposed to be in love with won't. But why would you like me like that? You're a beautiful, straight, girl and i'm just a nerdy cripple who can't seem …" I cut her off before she can finish.

" Stop! First off don't you dare assume anyone is to good for you! Second don't start playing yourself down due to your condition, you are perfect in every way shape and form." I sigh "You are not alone, you are needed, I need you…" Then she did it again, she kissed me, this time was longer it was more romantic, but I knew it wasn't right she was engaged, so I pulled away.

"Sorry" she says again " I just thought you might…"

"I do like you, you have no idea how much I like you. But you're engaged to my best friend, we can't..." before I finish I see her take the ring from her fist and toss it on to the nightstand.

"I don't love him he disappeared when I needed him most, but you were there, through every piece of bad news and every long painful night. You are what I want, no one else." she finishes with a small sigh. And this time i'm the one who leans in pressing my lips to hers and pushing any second guessing to the back of my mind. I slowly push her to the bed never once pulling my mouth away. I tilt my head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, so I open letting our tongues battle for dominance.

But I notice the tightening in my pants and I pull away. As I was getting ready to run to the bathroom to take care of my friend so that she doesn't see or feel it she grabs my forearm and pulls me back. before she just looks me in the eyes and says,"I know" It was almost so quiet that I missed it and before I can interrogate her as to how she found out, she says.

"You've been running around in that leather suit for almost a year now. I've seen a couple of times as you walk in just getting of the bikes. It's ok I said I wanted you, that means all of you, and that" she says rubbing her hand over the bulge "is part of you" with that I leaned in for another heated kiss.

We left it at that little kisses and some not so little kisses before drifting off, I knew though that this meant things would get a lot more complicated over the next few days. I also knew that Oliver loved her which meant he wouldn't stay away for ever. But i'll let the morning deal with those problems, I did not want to ruin the feel of having her in my arms.

 **Sorry for this being so short it just felt like a good place to stop, I will hopefully have another up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R &R!**

Laurels POV

I slept very little that night. I spent the time running my hand through her hair and rubbing her back, it was all so surreal. I wake up because I feel something rubbing my now semi hard cock, when I open my eyes I see Felicity rubbing against me moaning.

"Ugh, Felicity, baby please wake up" I say shaking her shoulder before I realize something. I reach down and pinch her leg just above the knee, she shoots up.

"OWW! Why did you do that?" She looks at me hurt before she realizes what I knew "My legs!" She yells pinching herself again "I can feel them! but why am I… oh that's how you knew she said.

"Yea, now if you don't mind I have to go take care of this" I say gesturing to my crotch. As I stand up a hand pulls me back down to the bed.

"Let me" She says with a seductive look on her face. She pushes me down to the bed by my shoulders before she straddles my hips on weak legs, before attaching her lips to mine.

"Felicity are you sure…" before I can finish she cuts me off with a hard kiss.

"Ive never wante anything more" with that she grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head. I must've been staring because she says.

"You like what you see?" I just nod "You are worse than a virgin, wait you're a virgin aren't you?" Once a gain I just nod shyly. "Well then Miss. Lance it is my honor to be your first" With that she lowers her hands down to the hem of my shirt and slowly raises it over my head. she then starts to knead my breasts with her palms. I release a moan when she attaches her lips to my left breast. I reach behind her to pull her shorts down, as I do so i let my fingers wander down her ass. I let my fingers fall in between her cheeks to find her puckered bud, when my finger moves over the forbidden entrance she shakes and says.

"Soon enough" she moves her body down mine so her mouth hovers over the buldge in my shorts. In one swift movement my shorts are off and my 11 inch cock springs free and smacks her right over the nipple, at that sensation I almost blow my load all over her but I somehow control myself. she then takes my shaft in her hand aiming it to her mouth and then pushes her mouth over the head of my massive cock and in one try takes it all the way down her throat. I gasp and moan every time she moves.

"Felicity, I need to be inside you!" I say in between gasps. She lifts her head up pulling her mouth off of my rod with a loud pop. She then crawls up my body to connect our lips, I can taste the pre-cum lingering on her lips. I feel her hand snake down our bodies, she then grasps the shaft and rubs it against her sopping wet entrance i feel her untrimmed bush tickle the head of my cock. She then lowers herself onto my head, crying out in ecstasy as my enormous cock splits her in half. Before i'm even halfway in I feel my balls tighten.

"I'm gonna cum" I whisper in her ear. I 100% expected her to lift off when I cum but she did the opposite she slammed down whispering in my ear.

"I love you"

 **Sorry for how short this was I am not good at writing long chapters.**


End file.
